Dancing with Devils
by diamond-helen
Summary: A red dress, dancing, and previously hidden desires make a happy witch, SB/HG/RL. Birthday fic for angelically-devilish.


_For Meg, on her birthday! Hope you have a wonderful day m'dear._

_A huge thank you to LoveHGSS for the super quick beta. _

Hermione dashed into the kitchen, pushing things into the black bag hooked over one arm. The kitchen's occupants looked up as she entered, and both their jaws dropped.

"Have either of you seen my... what?" Hermione forgot what she was looking for as she registered the stares being directed at her. She glanced down at herself, wondering if she had dropped make-up down her dress, or her underwear was showing or something.

Sirius and Remus continued to stare. Although they were aware that Hermione was twenty-two and not the gangly thirteen year they had met all those years ago, the siren in front of them was still a bit of a shock. Hermione was wearing a red dress that clung to her curves, a black belt highlighting her slim waist. Her toned legs seemed to go on forever before they ended in the black and red high heels which finished off her outfit. Her curls tumbled across her shoulders, her eyes smoky and her lips a deep red. She looked incredible.

"Sorry, what have you lost?" Remus was the first to recover the power of speech.

"Nothing, found it," she replied, tucking a black purse into the bag.

"You're off out then?" Sirius asked.

Hermione smiled. "Yup, going for a few drinks with a couple of girls from work."

"That's nice," Remus said, eyes glued to the way she filled that dress.

"You look amazing," Sirius said, finding some of his infamous charm and flashing her a sexy smile.

"Thanks. Don't wait up," Hermione smiled mischievously and left the room. The two men continued to gaze at the spot she had vacated.

They were still staring at empty air when the kitchen floo activated and two identical red-headed men tumbled out almost a full minute later.

"There something particularly interesting 'bout the door frame?" Fred asked.

"Or did someone get a pet basilisk?" George added as they looked at the shell-shocked pair. The unannounced guests shook Remus and Sirius from their daze and they turned to greet the twins.

"Nope, no giant snakes, just a bit of an eye-opener, that's all," Sirius said. "So, to what do we owe the pleasure of your esteemed company?" he asked.

"Earlier today our fair mother ventured into Ron's room for some unknown reason," George began.

"And found a pair of frilly pink knickers in said room," Fred said.

"We were over for dinner and she confronted him about it. As we left there was a whole lot of yelling about inappropriate behaviour and declining morals going on."

"Honestly we share our mother's disappointment. You'd never catch the rest of us sneaking girls into the house," Fred said with a mock frown on his face.

"Because you two have a flat of your own, Bill's married and Charlie, when he's around, is too smooth to get caught," Sirius pointed out with some amusement. "Percy's not the type to try and Ginny isn't likely to be sneaking girls into the Burrow. Mostly because she lives with Harry. And isn't gay."

"All valid points, it's true. Suppose we should be vaguely impressed he managed to lure some poor unsuspecting woman home with him," George commented.

"You know, amusing as the idea of Molly laying into Ron is, it doesn't really explain why we were graced with your presence this evening," Remus pointed out.

"Since our planned quiet evening winding Ron up and taking advantage of Mum's desire to feed everyone was interrupted we thought we would drop by and say hello," Fred explained.

"Why couldn't you just go back to your own place? Not that we mind your company, do we Moony?" Remus shook his head at Sirius' statement.

"Well, we were experimenting earlier with new products."

"And one exploded, with unfortunate side effects." The older men looked puzzled.

"The flat stinks of rotten fish," the twins explained. Remus and Sirius pulled identical expressions of disgust.

"That would explain the need to be elsewhere," Sirius said. "Drink?" The twins both accepted before Remus spoke.

"Erm, we don't have any fire whiskey."

"What? We always have fire whiskey," Sirius said.

"Don't you remember? It was Hermione's turn to go shopping and you didn't want to risk annoying her by telling her we'd drunk it all again."

The twins started to laugh. "You mean you two, half of the mighty Marauders, Gryffindors through and through, are too scared of a little girl to tell her you've drunk all the whiskey?" Fred said between chuckles. Sirius and Remus shrugged as the younger men laughed.

"You have met Hermione, right?" Sirius asked. "She's damn scary when she's pissed off. And believe me, she's no little girl." His mind drifted back to the way her dress had been flowing across her figure earlier.

"Whatever you say," said George, still looking amused. "Anyway, since it's Saturday and you have nothing to drink, shall we head to the pub?"

* * *

Hermione giggled as her friend Kayla spun her under her arm as they danced. They were in a quirky little bar with a live band playing an eclectic mix of songs, all great for dancing. The song ended and the two of them made their way to the table where their other friend, Chloe, was sat. The three of them sat and chatted, listening to the music while observing the other people in the bar.

"Damn. He's hot," Kayla said, looking towards the bar. She frowned. "Have I drunk so much I'm seeing double, or are there two of him?"

Hermione and Chloe followed the direction of her gaze and giggled.

"There are two of them," Hermione said. "That's Fred and George Weasley; they own the joke shop in Diagon Alley."

"And are good friends of yours, right?" Chloe added. Hermione nodded.

"'Mione, are all your male friends completely gorgeous?" Kayla asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I guess. I don't think of them like that to be honest." The band struck up a new song. "Ooh, I love this tune. Come dance with me?" The three of them finished the drinks in front of them and headed to the dance floor.

Fred and George made their way across the bar to where Remus and Sirius were sat, handing them the drinks they'd bought.

"So how'd you find this place? It doesn't seem like your kind of place really," Sirius commented.

"Remember the sisters we were dating a while back?" The older men nodded. "They brought us here, and it grew on us," George explained.

"Mostly because there are some well hot birds around. Like the girl in the red dress over there." Fred said, nodding his head at the woman he was talking about. At that moment she spun around as she danced and both twins spluttered.

"Holy crap! Is that Hermione?" George said. Remus and Sirius smirked at the expression on their faces.

"Yeah. That's why we were so dazed earlier, she'd just left," Sirius explained.

"Bloody hell. Who's that she's with?" Fred asked, casting an appreciative eye over the other two.

"And why don't we know them?" George added as he took in the sight of the two girls in their breath-taking dresses.

"Is there a reason why you would know every witch in London?" Remus laughed.

George grinned at him. "No, but they look the same age as our Hermione, but they definitely weren't at Hogwarts when we were."

"No, they wouldn't have been," Sirius said, "they're friends of Hermione's from work. I think they both went to Beauxbatons."

George let out a low whistle. "I always knew Bill was onto something with French birds."

"Well, enough chit chat, " Fred said, "I think you and I, twin of mine, should buy those lovely ladies a drink."

Remus and Sirius watched as the twins wandered up to Hermione and her friends and greeted them. A couple of minutes later and Fred and George led the two girls onto the dance floor. Hermione smiled after them and made her way over to where the two older wizards were sat.

She smiled as she sat down. "I didn't know you were headed out tonight," she said.

"We weren't until we got invaded by a pair of red-haired trouble makers," Sirius said, his easy grin starting a fluttering in Hermione's belly. She laughed, watching as her friends danced.

"Would you like to dance?" Remus asked softly. Hermione took his offered hand and let him lead her onto the dance floor. She felt her body heat up as Remus pulled her close, one hand on her waist as the other held her own. She slid her own hand up his arm and onto his shoulder, enjoying the feel of his muscular arm under her hand. They stayed close as the song played, Hermione surprised at how well he danced. The song ended and the band began the next one, a much more upbeat song.

Hermione started to back away but Remus merely grinned wickedly and refused to relinquish his hold on her. She looked at him warily but gasped as he spun her round then dipped her over his arm expertly. She laughed and allowed him to lead the dance, just about managing to keep up as he twirled and spun her, eventually pulling her back into his arms. She was breathless as she found herself pressed against him, her hands against his chest, his on her hips. She barely had a moment to catch her breath before she registered the mischievous glint in his eye and found herself being spun into another pair of arms. She looked up into a pair of grey eyes and felt the flutters return.

"Couldn't let Moony look like a better dancer than me, could I?" Sirius said as he spun her under his arm. Hermione smiled, enjoying the feel of being in his arms. Every time his hands moved across her body, her skin tingled, her breath quickening as they danced.

The song faded into the next, much slower this time, and Hermione felt a second pair of hands slide round her waist, just above where Sirius's rested. She couldn't quite hold back the moan that rose in her throat at the feel of being between the two of them. Both sets of hands tightened on her body and she saw Sirius' eyes darken at the sound. She moved between them, pulling soft gasps from both men as she rubbed against them. Their eyes met in silent conversation before Sirius lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her softly, but with a hint of passion underneath. Behind her Remus moved her hair off her shoulder and gently kissed her neck and shoulder. Her grasp on Sirius' shoulders tightened as her knees went weak. He pulled back from their kiss and smirked at her.

"You ok there, sweetheart?" he asked. "You look a little flustered." Her response was to make incoherent noises at him, causing him to laugh. "Don't tell me we managed to render you speechless?"

Hermione pouted at him playfully then spun around so she was facing Remus. He pulled her close, out of Sirius' grasp. The dark haired man laughed and retreated to the table, watching the pair as they teased him and each other, moving sensually to the music. He was content to watch for a while, until Remus' ran his hands down the curve of Hermione's arse and back up her silky thighs, beneath the material of her dress. Sirius growled low in his throat at the sight and stalked back to where the two were dancing. He caught hold of Hermione's hand and in one smooth movement had swept her up into his arms.

"Sirius!" she squealed. "What are you doing?"

"Taking you home," he replied, like it was the most natural thing in the world to carry a woman out of a club. "After all, it's time all good girls were in bed."

"Oh? And who said I was a good girl?" she asked with a sultry smile.

"I have a feeling you're very good," Remus said from just behind her, his voice low and husky. "Just not in the behavioural sense." Hermione laughed at that, her laughter cutting off suddenly as Sirius apparated them home.

Across the dance floor, four sets of eyes looked at the spot where the two Marauders and Hermione had disappeared.

"Pay up," George said, holding his hand to his twin. Fred laughed before dropping a few coins into his brother's palm.

The girls laughed.

"You had a bet on this?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah, it was obviously going to happen sooner or later, the three of them in that house, Hermione sensible and sexy enough to tame Sirius while bringing Remus out of his shell." Fred shrugged. "It was a matter of when, not if."

"Ok, I get why you'd think one or the other, but _both?_ What made you think they'd go that way?" Chloe wondered.

The twins grinned wickedly.

"It's amazing what Veritaserum spiked fire whiskey reveals," George said before pulling Kayla to her feet. "But enough about them; dance with me."

Kayla laughed and wrapped her arm around his waist, allowing him to lead her into a wild Weasley-twin dance. Chloe shook her head, giggling, as Fred tugged her up to join them.

* * *

The quiet of Grimmauld Place was disturbed by two pops in quick succession. Remus lifted Hermione out of Sirius' arms and kissed her hungrily, walking her back until she was pressed against the wall of the dimly lit hallway. Sirius laughed at his friend's possessive behaviour as he leant against the wall, his eyes glued to the couple opposite him. Hermione arched against Remus as they kissed, wrapping her leg around his waist. Sirius moved forward and grasped her slim ankle.

Gently, almost reverently, he ran his hand up her calf, following the path of his fingers with his lips. Hermione moaned into Remus' mouth at the contrast between his hot, demanding kisses and hard body pressed against her, and Sirius' sensual progress up her leg. She pulled back from Remus' kiss and lowered her leg to the floor, then smiled wickedly at them. Without any warning at all she twisted on the spot and disappeared. The two men exchanged glances then ran up the stairs, trying to figure out where she would've gone.

"Her room?" Remus guessed. Sirius shook his head.

"I reckon mine." He grinned devilishly. "It has the biggest bed."

The two men ran up the stairs side by side, bursting through the door of Sirius' room only to stop dead in the doorway, once more rendered senseless by the witch in front of them. This time, however, it was not her clothes that got the reaction but her distinct lack of them. Hermione was sat on the black cotton sheets in just her red lace underwear and killer heels.

"What took you so long?" she asked, smirking. "I was just about to start without you." As she spoke she ran her hands up her bare legs and over her stomach, cupping her breasts and running her thumbs over her nipples, the red lace doing nothing to hide the way they puckered beneath her touch.

Remus let out a low growl then stalked towards her. He straddled her on the bed, pulling her hands from her plump breasts and pinning them behind her in one of his own, using the other to continue teasing her. She moaned softly, only for the sound to be cut off as Sirius captured her lips with his own. She barely noticed as Remus let go of her hands and pulled her bra off, her focus completely on the feel of Sirius' lips and tongue tangling with her own until she felt Remus' lips latch onto one nipple, his fingers teasing the other.

She gasped as he licked and sucked at her breasts in turn, Sirius driving her mad with his teasing nips and kisses to her throat. She whimpered at the loss of Remus' hot mouth on her breasts, only to moan again as Sirius took the werewolf's place. They lowered her gently to the bed, Remus kissing his way down her body until he was knelt on the floor between her legs. He pulled her panties off and kissed his way up her legs before he swiped his tongue over her folds at the same moment Sirius bit lightly on her nipple. She cried out in pleasure, their names spilling in a jumbled litany from her lips as they brought her closer and closer to the edge. Between them it didn't take long for her to climax, her whole body shaking beneath them.

Hermione lay panting on the bed, watching eagerly as they stripped. Her eyes took in every inch of Sirius' tanned, muscular frame, the tattoos on his skin rippling as he moved, and contrasting it to Remus' taller, slighter body, his skin marred with scars. She longed to run her tongue over every ink mark and every scar, to touch and taste every inch of them both.

She kicked her shoes off and wriggled back on the bed until she was resting against the pillows. She smiled softly as they joined her on the bed, one on either side of her. Remus pulled her head down and kissed her deeply while Sirius kissed her neck and shoulder. She arched between them, their hard cocks pushing against her. She moaned as Remus rolled onto his back and pulled her over him, wasting no time in pushing into her willing body. She gasped as he thrust into her, feeling deliciously stretched and full. Remus reached up and kissed her, his mouth hot against her, the feelings he was creating driving her crazy.

She felt the bed dip behind her as Sirius approached her, his lips moving over her neck and down her spine, her back arching as his hot mouth skimmed her skin lightly. She tensed as his finger brushed her arse, not sure that she wanted that, despite how wonderful it felt to be pressed between them.

Remus saw the hesitation on her face and stopped moving. He lifted a hand to frame her face, his thumb brushing her cheekbone.

"It's ok. You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Sirius turned her head and kissed her softly before moving away slightly, content to let her set the pace, knowing she wanted them both.

Hermione felt him move and reached her hand to Sirius, stopping him.

"I've never, you know, before. But I want to. I want you both, I trust you."

The Marauders looked at each other, their eyes full of emotion at her words, her trust meaning more to both than she could ever know.

Sirius ran his hands down her back as Remus began to move again, the sensations causing her to relax and surrender to the feel of the moment. Sirius summoned his wand and murmured a spell for lubrication, making Hermione giggle at the feeling. Her laughter relaxed them all, Sirius kissing her shoulders as he slid ever so slowly into her tight body. They paused, keeping still as she got used to the feel of them.

Hermione's eyes fluttered shut as she tried to adjust. She had never felt to full, so good. She moaned softly and shifted her hips, causing both men to groan. They began to move, sliding in perfect synch in and out of her body. She whimpered and moaned as she flew towards her peak, completely beyond speech.

Sirius whispered into her ear, telling her how good she felt, how much he liked fucking her. The contrast with Remus, who was almost silent as he fucked her turned her on even more.

"Oh, Merlin, harder, please," she gasped.

With a sinfully sexy smirk, Remus complied with her request, his hips slamming into hers with every thrust, Sirius matching his pace. It only took a moment before Hermione was screaming their names in pure ecstasy, the way her body tensed around them pulling them with her, her name groaned into the night as first Remus, then Sirius, came.

They flopped in a heap of tangled limbs on the bed, panting for breath.

"Are you ok?" Remus asked, brushing her damp hair off her forehead.

Hermione snuggled between them, an arm on both.

"I'm much better than ok."

* * *

Hermione woke cocooned between two arms, her head on Remus' chest, her back pressed against the more muscular frame of Sirius. While she knew she could quite happily stay in bed with them all day, she also knew she was hungry, and figured breakfast in bed for her lovers would probably earn her a very pleasant thank you.

She slipped from between them and grabbed Remus' shirt, tugging it on as much out of habit as necessity, given that only the three of them lived there.

As she pushed the kitchen door open, however, she was wishing she'd found something more substantial to wear, or at least something that was hers, since a pair of redheads and her two friends were sat round the table.

Four sets of eyebrows rose at the dishevelled state that she was in, and at the men's shirt that barely covered her.

"Good night last night then?" Fred asked, smirking.

"Yes, thanks. Why are you in my kitchen?" Hermione replied.

"We have an atmospheric issue with the flat, and thought you wouldn't mind us borrowing a couple of rooms," George explained.

Hermione merely nodded, knowing it was best not to ask. She began to grab food and coffee supplies from the cupboards, a wave of her wand levitating it on a tray.

"Hermione?" Kayla said, waiting until the other woman looked at her before continuing. "I could've sworn that you said last night that you didn't think of you male friends in any way that wasn't platonic?"

Hermione laughed. "It's a woman's prerogative to change her mind. Besides, I said I didn't think of them as gorgeous, and I don't. I think of them as devilishly, sinfully sexy and mind blowing in bed."

She walked out of the kitchen without another glance, the laughter of her friends following her up the stairs as she returned to her lovers – where she stayed for the rest of the weekend, and quite some time after that.


End file.
